


Goodbye

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: Valucille Shots [5]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Goodbye Valerie Dyer, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, Lesbians in the 1960s, We will miss you, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: I don't know what to put her, this in it self is my goodbye to Valerie dyer with a happy ending of sorts!
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Series: Valucille Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Goodbye

Valerie had made a decision, but she knew she had to tell Lucille on their own before she went to Sister Julienne, she had already spoken to Trixie who as much as it hurt understood why she was doing but Lucille, would she hate her? Understand? Would she offer to go with her? Maybe?

  
  


Valerie was pacing up and down the hall of their rooms waiting for Lucille to arrive back at Nonnatus and as soon as Valerie saw Lucille on the stairs and vice versa the both of them were greeted with big smiles on one another's faces.

  
  


“Val, pettel?” Lucille watched as she watched Valerie smile sink from her face.

  
  


“I need to talk to you, now before I get scared and run.”

  
  


“Of course, come on.” Lucille frowned, walking up the last few steps, and cupping her hand around Valerie’s, as they both continued on to Lucille’s and Phyllis’s room. Phyllis was out on rounds so they had the space to themselves.

“Lucille, come here.” Valerie smiled sadly as they both sat down on Lucille’s bed side by side, and slightly turned in so they were facing each other. Val bought Luc’s hands up to her own lips and kissed them gently “God I love you, so much-”

“Oh, Val, I love you…” Lucille frowned, then she panicked “Oh god, pettel, you’re not gonna do anything… stupid are you?”

  
  


“Stupid? - Oh! No! No! Nothing like that chick. Listen to me.”

Lucille just nodded in response, seeing that whatever Valerie needed to say was incredibly important and couldn’t withstand interruption

  
  


“Luc. I have made the decision, and I hope you won’t hate me for it, but… well I’m leaving Nonnatus.”

  
  


“Until when?”

  
  


“No, no you misunderstand, not for a break. I’m leaving Nonnatus, Poplar, the east end.”

There was a long silence, Lucille's face had dropped, the sadness in her eyes showed her feelings. Lucille looked up at Valerie “You’re leaving? But - but you can’t! You’re my Val, where will you go? What will you do? YOU CAN’T!” Lucille cried standing up quickly and walking to the window, looking out seemingly, trying not to let her tears fall.

  
  


Valerie followed in Lucille’s steps, walking behind her, Valerie wrapped her small arms around Lucille’s petite waist and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

  
  


“I have to go, love.”

“But why? I thought - I never - why?”

Valerie sighed out “Because this is where I grew, my Gran helped raise me and then this is where everything fell apart, this is where I found out that one of the things that horrified me the most in midwifery and nursing was the thing my Gran was doing, what she was doing and then I helped to put her behind bars, and then she was released because she was dying and now, she’s not here, and Lucille I can’t be here, I can’t be in a place where she was but isn’t now.”

  
  


“Oh Val, you know it wasn’t your fault, nothing you did was your fault. Your Gran made a knowing decision to do thos abortions, she knew the risks -”

  
  


“I - I know, but part of me feels that if I hadn’t told the police what she’d done, she would still-”

  
  


“What be alive?” Lucille questioned, turning on her heels to face Valerie. “Valerie, you know as well as I do that nothing would have stopped Elsie becoming sick.”

  
  


Valerie and Lucille stood at the window for a moment before Valerie pushed up the shutter, and they took in the crisp Autumn air, in early December.

  
  


“I know that, I do, but Lu, I can’t stay here, it’s too… Too painful, everytime I walk out the front door of Nonnatus I hope to see my Gran or I bump into someone who knew her and talks to me about it and it still hurts way too much. It’s only been a month and a half since she went..and…”

“Okay Val… Val…” Lucille grabbed Valerie's face in the palm of her hands holding her face gently, keeping her still “Look at me love “It’s going to be okay, I understand-”

  
  


“No.” Valerie bit her bottom lip as she let the tears fall down her soft skin “I don’t wanna lose you too.” Valerie trembled, but Lucille monouvered her so she was perched back on the edge of the bed.

“Val, pettel, you’re not losing me..”

  
  


“Come with me!” Valerie suddenly blurted out mid blubber.

“Excuse me?” Lucille chuckled lightly.

Lucille couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, did Valerie just ask her to go with her? To live with her? Wait, did she want them to live together?

  
  


“Valerie? Are you asking me to move into a house with you, in norwich?”

  
  


“That’s exactly what I’m asking.” Valerie smiled, as she wiped the tears away “I don’t need you to come with me, but I want you to because without you, life wouldn’t be worth a thing, you have kept me grounded, you nursed my Gran. Lucille please, come with my chick!”

  
  


Lucille could feel her heart almost leap from her chest, she loved Nonnatus, Valerie was the one who helped her to settle into life in Poplar, showed her, really showed her how people lived and how they could help more than just in their nursing. She found a home here, a family, but she knew in her heart where she belonged.

  
  
  


#  Two weeks later

  
  
  
  


“Knock, knock!” Phyliss, knocked loud on Valerie’s door, “Hello, Valerie you all packed?”

  
  
  


“Yep, just about.” Valerie was sitting on her last suitcase jumping up and down, sitting on her bum, kneeling, trying to get the zip and buckles shut, with lots of grunting coming from Valerie, until she fell on her back onto the floor, landing with a loud thump. “Owww…”

  
  


“Valerie, get to your feet…” Phyllis frowned “Are you okay?”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Valerie chuckled, getting to her feet, and pulling the case of her bed “Ahh Fred!” Valerie said happily, seeing Fred appear in the doorway.

  
  


Fred, came in and grabbed the case “This feels like Patsy and Delia all over again. Look after her, Val, and remember you’ll always be an East End girl, you’re an eastender born and raised, through ‘n’ through” and with that Fred took the case from the room.

  
  


“Oh Lass.”

  
  


“Phyllis… don’t start, I’m still emotional, I -” and then the flood gates opened up for Valerie, Phyliss ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. She rubbed Valerie’s back trying to comfort her.

  
  


“Phyllis, what did you do to her? We’re meant to be leaving soon!”

  
  


“Lucille, hi. She’s just a tad emotional.” Phyliss smiled, as Valerie moved from Phyllis’s gentle hold, to Lucille’s firmer hold. They held each for another few seconds before Lucille pulled away “Right, wipe those tears, the cars packed, we gotta go and say goodbye to everyone.” 

  
  


“I don’t want to -”

  
  


“Val, we both have jobs lined up in Nonnatus in Norwich, we have a house, we have to go.” Lucille smiled, squeezing Valerie’s hand, and Phyllis nodded in agreement, before she left the room.

  
  


“Let’s go petal.” Lucille then seeing they were alone, pressed her lips gently on Valerie’s feeling her wet lips from where her tears had run down her face, and she pulled away, taking Valerie’s hand and walking them down the stairs and outside where everyone was waiting.

  
  
  


They all went round and hugged every single person, and then they got to Sister Julienne “Remember we will always be here Valerie, Let God go with you and keep you safe, I hope you find happiness, and Sister Louisa-Bernadette will meet you there. Godspeed.” Sister Julienne sighed, pushing Valerie gently away from the hug.

  
  


“Val…”

  
  


“Trix… oh god, I said I wouldn’t cry, oh god…” Valerie, Lucille and Trixie all fell into one anothers arms sobbing and sobbing and sobbing and then the rain started.

“You better write or I will come up there and kick your arses, now go, go and live your lives, be together and just don’t forget about me… I mean it.”

  
  


“We would never forget about our best friend chick.” Valerie smiled, as the walked down the steps and over to the 1958 Volkswagen Beetle, that was packed to its brim, Valerie got in the driver's seat and Lucille in the passenger's seat, they put on the radio and as the drove away, the beatles were playing.

  
  


The heavens suddenly opened, and Valerie and Lucille’s friends watched as the drove away in the cold rain, they were of to a new beginning, leaving the heartbreak of yesterday behind, they would start a new life, they would eventually marry and they would adopt their children, things they didn’t think were possible, became just that.

  
  


It was a beautiful, peaceful even, just like the rain was as it fell from the sky that day they left Poplar for happier times to come.


End file.
